


Fight Or Flight

by denabcitadel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denabcitadel/pseuds/denabcitadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen One-Shot. During Season 2 - My take on how Cora should have been defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Or Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunnyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyfresh/gifts).



> All mistakes are my own.

"Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you"

\- All of me by John Legend

 

 

"Mother NO!" Regina begs as the magical bindings hold her in place. The growl in her voice makes the trinkets in the small pawn shop quiver.

Cora pauses for a moment watching her daughter's brown eyes glaze over with unshed tears and then it dawns to her the same pleading look she was given was the same look just before she pulled the stable boy's heart out. "You foolish girl." She hisses "you know love is weakness dearest, I thought you would learn this the first time around?" her eyes drift back to the blonde standing in front of the small boy.

"She needs to be eliminated my darling. She is the only thing standing in your way. We can take Henry back to our kingdom and raise him as the true hire of the throne."

"Cora you think you are taking my so-Henry, our son back to that fucking place you must be out of your fucking mind. Oh wait, you are fucking psychotic!" Emma says with all the courage she can muster hiding the small quiver in her pale fisted hands buzzing with angry white magic

"Miss Swan" Regina chastises

And the blonde rolls her eyes. Seriously she was being lectured right now?!

Cora smirks, an evil sinister smile creeps her face as she looks over to her daughter "at least this one is stronger than that pathetic boy and to think you thought he was worthy. You are stupid as you are beautiful my dearest. Pity." She shrugs and her hand sweeps in

Time slows down. So painfully slow. Regina hears the pounding of her heart pound to silence. Her eyes shut shielding her from the sight of mother taking another heart that she cared for.

'Nooooooooo'

'Mom!'

The Queen's hand glides in to flesh so easily. The technique she has perfected over the years has her fingers grasping around the wildly thudding heart.

Two bodies fumble to the ground as the brunette fills the place Emma once stood.

"Regina!" Emma shouts as she fumbles back to her knees grabbing the mayor's hand.

The pain is so severe as if acid is poured in to her opened chest. She rolls her head back in agony but as the savior's hand touches hers, her eyes open and gaze towards beautiful panicking eyes.

"Em-ma, do something!" the young boy pleas "Mom…"

Hazel eyes never leaving the warm comfort of the chocolate orbs she whispers "what can I do? Please tell me."

With all the energy she can conjure she rasps out "Run. Take our son someplace safe." Cora squeezes her daughters heart "Please!" she adds panicky

"You Foolish foolish girl This-" Cora squeezes a little tighter for emphasis "- is what love gets you."

The pain is now unbearable. Regina lets out a whimper as the last bit of air is released. Emma slumps over as the pressure in her chest feels like a building collapsed on her. Beads of sweat slide down her face mixing with the fallen tears.

"Shame daughter of Snow white, looks like you are not the savior to everyone. This is the one heart you cannot have" Cora says as her hand tugs to rip the heart out.

"Noo!" Emma's screams

Cora's hand stays locked in her daughter's chest. Eyes widen with disbelieve. This can't happen. Unless…

Regina's eyes snap open. The new found surge of white magic shining through her brown eyes; the thin white light surrounding her body. She looks over to Emma who is also shinning in the layer of magic. Emma looks at her with full conviction. Their fingers interlock and Emma stands beside her with new found determination. The pounding of their hearts slow down to a singular beat. As one.

Emma's hazel eyes burn with the same white light. She wipes the tears falling from Regina's eye. They both look towards Cora. Who is struggling to pull her hand out.

"No!" She says as she places her hand on her daughter's chest for leverage. "Love is weakness! It's a distraction. A Disease. It pollutes you to do foolish things. It is fleeting my dearest. The only thing that lasts is power and My dear we can have power over all these peasants and we can finally destroy Snow, I can give you everything you wanted. I am your mother. Do you know what I sacrificed for you?" she ends with a shout

The poisoned words she spilled out didn't make the former queen flinch.

"No Mother that's where you're wrong. Love is not a weakness. It's strength." Like déjà vu the white pulse emanates deep within her own heart sending Cora flying across the room.

Breathing heavily Regina and Emma look at each other. The white hue still beaming around them, Emma's mouth twitch with a small smile as her eyes fly to the brunette's lips and back to her warm eyes. Her eyes lock on the scar on Regina's lips. The need to kiss it makes her insides burn. Regina watches the blonde with anticipation till her heart makes the first move. As if their hearts are magnets needing to be closer to each other. The pull from their chests inches their lips closer.

"Em-ma" the brunette whispers against the saviors lips. Emma's breath hitches as an olive hand caresses her cheek.

And then their lips meet, a small simple pressure of lips but as Emma's tongue slides along Regina's bottom lip. Something snaps. A sweet surrender between both women, the acceptance and knowledge that they were feeling that same exact thing.

Love. But not just any love. True love. A love so honest and realistic that is breaks and shatters any obstacle. It obliterates all the fairy tales. This love is raw and gritty. It's not pure nor is it evil. It's everything. Emma accepts Regina for everything that she is everything that she was, her unconditional devotion for their son, the fierce need to protect and kill what she loves, the words that flow out her smart mouth, the pain and the selflessness she stupidly thought was needed. Emma can look in to her eyes and know that she is now loved by her savior. Her Queen. She can look beyond all the darkness and see the woman whose heart beats as one with hers.

The white light surrounding them pulses out in a big white flash of light rippling out, reaching outward the very border of the cursed town, connecting the boundaries of each realm.

When they pull back to look at each other. They smile. As the world around them tries to understand what is happening. Emma looks at Regina and knows it is just the beginning. Regina's head rocks back as laughter of pure happiness washes over her.

Olive arms wrap around Emma's neck. Fingers tangling in to golden locks. Her eyes filled with radiating mirth. "Emma" she whispers

"My Queen." The savior says as she leans in.

"No dear. My Queen"

And lips find their way back to where they belong. On each other.

And in that moment, they finally found what they both were not looking for, what they both gave up on.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Was totally inspired by all of the recent SQ fics I've been reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
